We Were Born To Die
by Always Real Infinite
Summary: Clove has grown a conscience. Cato seems oddly protective. Clove and Lover Boy are friends. Clove wants to save Rue. Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1:Where it Began

**Summary: ****Clove always knew who she was. She was a blood thirsty killer, but things change when she volunteers for the 74****th**** Hunger Games. She starts to develop feelings. Feelings that are unnatural to District 2 tributes. Clove doesn't know what's wrong with her. **

**Disclaimer: ****I, sadly, do not own the hunger games! BUT if I did, I would change a few things… BUT, since I don't own the hunger games, nor most of it's characters, the lovely and brilliant Suzanne Collins does :D**

**Author Notes: ****Okay guys, so, this is my first fanfic that I have published on this sight, so yay! I did usually publish my work on tumblr, but that's okay! Please go eay on me Hope you all enjoy!**

It is the day before the Reaping, and I'm pumped. In District 2, the day before the Reaping is the day you fight to see who will volunteer for the Hunger Games. I'm finally old enough to compete in the Selection, as we call it. The girls I'll be competing against are tough, but I'm tougher. I'm small though, in fact, too small. I'm only 5'6, which is small for District 2. I know I'll win. I always do win, and everyone knows it. Everyone but Cato.

"Clove!" Cato shouts. At the sound of his voice, I feel like punching him. He's my next door neighbor, and the only person who has the balls to stand up to me. He struts over to me, his golden hair a mess, and tall, lean body relaxed.

"You scared Clove? Is wittle Clove scared?" He was teasing me. Again. In reply to his question, I try to punch him in the abdomen, but he catches my hand. He pulls me in close and smiles. I smile back, and then knee him in the groin. He falls down in pain, but I don't care enough to look his way. Instead I turn my back and walk away.

I arrive at the training centre just on time. Mick, our trainer, is sorting out the fights. The girl's fights are first. My first opponent is Maggie Hark, a freakishly tall girl who has absolutely no coordination at all. I beat her easily, and wait for my next few opponents. In a matter of minutes, I'm crowned the victor of the girls. As I am about to leave, Cato stops me at the door. His cocky grin even cockier than usual, which makes me want to throw a knife in his heart.

"That was pretty impressive. You've got a lot of skill. It'll be a shame when I kill you!" Cato whispers in my ear. My face turns red and I grab the knife that is hidden in my pocket. When I pull it out, Cato backs away, his hands up in surrender. He laughs and walks away to the training area. His fight will be soon, and I hope he wins. I want the pleasure of killing him.

As I walk home, Ty approaches me. Ty and I have this thing, nothing serious, but when I see him, my stomach turns inside out.

"Hey Clove! Congrats on winning" he says, and gives me one of his adorable dimpled smiles. He drapes his arm around me, and when a group of boys stare at us, he glares at them till they run away. Ty is too old to compete in the Hunger Games, but he is still feared by all. Well, everyone but Cato.

"When I get back, I'll be living' in Victor's Village, baby!" I laugh. We walk to my house, and Ty comes inside. I live in one of the best houses in all of District 2. My family has been rich ever since my grandma won the Hunger Games years ago.

"Listen babe, I've been thinking," Ty says "I think we should call it quits" I look up and stare at him with astonishment.

"What!" I scream. How could he do this! We had been together for months!

"It's not you! But I don't think this is going to work out!" he explains. He continues on, but I am no longer listening. I begin throwing every item I find at him. He dodges them, and heads out the door. I grab the sharpest knife I can find and follow him. When he's out of the door, I hurl it at him, and it hits exactly where I was aiming for, his upper thigh, just centimeters apart from a _very _important body part.

He crumbles down in pain, and I smirk. When I turn around, Cato is standing behind me, an amused smile plastered on his face. We stand there for awhile. We don't talk, we don't move. We just stand there. I can't stand the silence, and he knows it.

"What!" I bark. I'm in no mood for his games, and he sure as hell knows it. That was the thing with Cato. We've known each other since the day I was born. My mother and his so close, it made me want to gag. Ever since I could walk, we competed with each other. Whatever I did, he tried to do better, and vice-versa. He knew all my weak points and pet peeves, and I knew his. I hated him for that, but it somehow comforted me.

"Nothing, just thinking that I should _never _break up with you." He smiles. And oddly enough, I smile too. This is why I hate Cato. He can make me angry, but everyone does that. He can make me competitive, but that's not hard to do. The reason I really hate him, is because he can make me truly smile, which is near impossible.

Cato ruffles my hair and heads inside his house. He is in the doorway when he turns back and says "I'll see you in the arena"

Cato's words hang in the air, and it takes me a while to decipher them. Then it hits me. Cato won the fight. He'll be the male tribute of District 2, meaning he'll be my enemy. Once the thought comes to mind, a deadly grin spreads across my face. I walk inside the house and dream of how I will kill Cato Limper.

…

My mother storms into my room, her bright and happy face is nauseating. She is wearing a bright pink dress, and her hair is draping down her back in many curls. In her hands is a gorgeous dress. It's an amazing shade of light blue that would make my eyes stand out, and compliment my body in ways other clothes won't.

"OOH! My baby is gonna be a victor! OOH! You're gonna looks so pretty today!" my mother squeals. My mother has an annoyingly high voice, which is incredibly infuriating. And every day I am thankful that I take after my father's side of the family.

My mother dresses me, and does my hair and makeup. It is a rare thing for me to wear makeup, so my mother beams with pride. She had always wanted a girly daughter, but she never got one.

I am now wearing the beautiful dress. It's flattering, and makes me feel mature. My long hair is tied up in a neat pony tail, and my makeup is almost undetectable, making me look naturally pretty. My mother looks at me one more time before dragging me out to see my father.

At the sight of me, my father's face goes bright red. He is staring at my curves, which is being emphasized in this dress. He looks away in shame and embarrassment, which makes me laugh.

"Daddy, are you okay?" I ask too sweetly.

"You should change your dress." He mumbles. My mother rolls her eyes and banters with him, but I don't stay for it.

"Goodbye! I'm going to the City Square!" I yell to them.

My house is relatively close to the City Square, so it will not be a far walk. Unless Cato decides to join. I'm half way to the City Square when he joins me. As we walk in silence, he stares at me, looking at the full length of my body.

"Wow! You're actually hot!" he says. I stop walking and turn around to hit him. It's a stupid thing to do, but I can't help it. I'm still mad about Ty, and Cato is the only person who can take a punch. Cato smiles and shakes his head. He walks ahead of me, his stupid smile still on his face. I want to punch him again. I know it's not right. I know I have anger issues, but I can't help it.

I sign my name off at the reaping and go to my age area. Donnie McKinley stands on the stage. Her hair so big, it could fall off at any minute. "Welcome, welcome! Now, Ladies first!" she beamed.

Donnie's hand hovers above the Reaping bowl, then it dives in with great precision. She picks out a name and reads it aloud.

"Claire Dove!" Claire is close to the stage. She's a tiny little thing; probably just turned 12. She starts to walk up the steps. I raise my hands and say in a clear voice, "I volunteer!"

Claire's eyes are full of gratitude, and she runs down the steps and to the arms of her mother. I make my way to the top of the stage.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Donnie squeaks.

"Clove Dander" I say. My chin is held high, and I'm sure I look fearless. It's the complete opposite to how I feel, but I try hard to not show it.

Donnie pulls out the name for the male tribute. His name is Luke Jasper. The poor kid is shaking, and I know who he is. His older sister, Enobaria, won the Hunger Games years ago. Unfortunately, he is nothing like his older sister. Cato raises his hand and volunteers. As he walks up the steps, he hoots and pumps his fist. The crowd goes wild for him, and my hatred grows larger.

Donnie asks for his name, and he tells her. "District 2's tributes for the 74th Hunger Games are Clove Dander and Cato Limper!" the crowd screams and shouts. I can see my mother fanning herself with her hands as tears run down her face. She hugs Cato's mother's arm as they both smile and giggle.

We are taken to the Justice Building, and wait for our visitors to come. My mother and father come by; they tell me how to survive. Many of the girls from my class come by and wish me luck. I want to punch them all. They just want to be a part of my wealth when I win. The last person to visit me is little Claire Dove. Her small frail frame is shaking and she slowly walks over to me. Her golden curls are loose and her bright blue eyes are the size of golf balls.

"Thank you" she whispers. I roll my eyes. Is this kid joking? Doesn't she realize I was going to volunteer anyway?

"Whatever. It's no big deal. I was gonna volunteer from the beginning." I wave my hand, to show how stupid the whole thing is. Claire stares at me, obviously shocked. My answer did not go down well with her.

"It is a big deal! What if you die! Don't you care!" her tiny voice is shaking, and I feel horrible on the inside. The little girl is on the verge of tears, and I, myself, am so grateful I volunteered for her. If I didn't, she would be dead in a matter of minutes. On impulse, I hug her. I pat her head and soothe her with my voice. I don't know what's wrong with me! Usually, I would roll my eyes and tell her to go. It must be the Reaping that's making me soft.

The Peacekeepers come in and take her out. She gives me one last look of thanks and she is out. I wait in complete silence till all of Cato's visitors have left. I wait for another half an hour.

…

On the train, it is dead quiet. No one will speak. It annoys me. I look over to Enobaria and Calsh, our two mentors. They just look down at their food. Even Donnie won't say a thing. And Cato, he just looks at me with a tiny grin on his face. I really want to punch him, but now that we are officially apart of the games, it's against the rules to hurt your opponent. Damn that!

"Speak already!" I scream. Every face at the table looks up to me, even the Avoxes. Good. I like that.

"What do you want us to say? Good job? Congratulations? Sorry honey, but I just want to eat my food and go to bed!" Calsh sneers. I hate him already.

Enobaria looks over to Cato. "Thanks, for saving my brother. I know you don't care that is was his name, but I do." She stands from the table and leaves. I didn't think my first night would be like this. I thought we would be celebrating, ordering food we know we would barf up in the morning. This is just depressing.

I stand up and bow my head over to Donnie and say my thanks. I go to my room and go under my covers. The words of that little girl ring in my head. _What if you die? _ I never thought about that possibility, and it scares me.


	2. Chapter 2: Watch and Learn

**Disclaimer: ****I, sadly, do not own the hunger games! BUT if I did, I would change a few things… BUT, since I don't own the hunger games, nor most of it's characters, the lovely and brilliant Suzanne Collins does :D**

**Author Notes: ****HI! second chapter! woohoo! remeber, if you want to read ahead, my tumblr name is forgotentribute**

**SO YEA!**

I wake to see Donnie in my face. Her nose just inches away from mine. Automatically, I grab the sharpest and closest thing to me, and try to stab her, but she dodges it.

"Why do all the tributes do that to me?" she asked her voice full of confusion and hurt.

"Maybe if you weren't in their faces when they wake up, it might not happen!" I say through gritted teeth. Donnie shakes her head, her hair shaking and on the verge of falling off.

"You have a lot to catch up on missy! You missed out on the Reapings! I recorded it for you and Cato! You're welcome!" Donnie walks out of the room, not even realizing her hair is crooked.

I get dressed into baggy pants and a white singlet. I walk to the viewing room, and Cato sits on a chair. There are no seats available for me.

"Where do I sit?" I sigh. I don't feel too good this morning, since my dream was filled with the many possibilities of how I could die. Cato looks up at me, and pulls his most seductive face.

"Wanna sit on my lap?" he's joking, but I'm so tired and annoyed, I don't care. I walk over to his lap, and sit on it. Cato's surprised at first, but then pulls me in closer, so I'm tucked under his arms. Enobaria give Calsh and Donnie a confused look, but continues to watch the television.

The District One girl is incredibly gorgeous. She has honey blonde hair, and long legs that seem to last forever. Plus, her rack is huge! She knows, and so does Cato. I turn to see his face, and it completely focused on her. I let out a laugh, since it's pathetic to see him like this. He never paid much attention to the girls at home; so this is a once-in-a-life-time opportunity.

The boy from District One is tall as well, and actually attractive. He has a boyish charm, yet a rugged look that made me fall for Ty. My face must turn red, because everyone is staring at me. Enobaria and Calsh are trying to contain their laughs; Donnie is looking at me with gooey eyes. Cato's face is hard, his jaw is clenched, and he is now avoiding my gaze. This amuses me, so I make myself more comfortable in his arms.

Everyone from Districts 3- 9 are nothing special. Easily beatable. When we get to District 11 though, my heart just breaks. A little 12 year old girl is called. She's small and innocent. She stands on the stage, but no one volunteers. I know I shouldn't feel sympathy for her; that it's out of character for me, but all I can think about is poor little Claire Dove, and what would have happened to her if I didn't volunteer. The boy tribute is a large boy. The boy looks over to the girl and takes her hand. I know then that he'll protect her. I like the boy tribute of District 11.

District 12 is on now, but we don't pay much attention. They are the laughing stocks of all Panem. Nothing special will happen there, until we hear screaming. A small brunette girl is tearing off a little blonde girl from her. I tell Donnie to rewind it, and she does. The little blonde girl's name is called, and the brunette volunteers. The little blonde girl scream for the brunette, but she continues to walk up the stage. She is her sister. The brunette girl, whose name is Katniss, volunteered for her 12 year old sister. I admire her immediately. No one dares volunteers in District 12. No one but her. I respect her for that, but at the same time, I hate her. I hate her for all the wrong reasons. I hate her because of the District 11 girl, who had no volunteers, and I hate her for stealing the show.

When Katniss step on stage, and the representative asks for applause, the District is silent. They do not clap or speak. Until a man in the crowd kisses his three middle fingers and points them in her direction. The entire crowd does the same, and the effect is breath taking. I know the salute they are doing. In District 2, it is a sign of deep respect, and often done at funerals. Either her District respects her greatly, or they don't think she'll make it out alive. I think it's both.

The District 12 boy is nothing special. He looks strong and well fed, and might be a bit hard for me to take on, but Cato can take him. He is also very attractive. He looks scared though, and vulnerable. No one volunteers for him. It's not a surprise, but after that display, you'd think something more remarkable would have happened.

The Reapings finish and Cato is silent. Cato silent is a bad thing. No one likes it when Cato talks, but it's better than him being silent.

"Are you okay, Cato?" I asked. There was something in my voice that I didn't recognize. It was something I only heard in my father's voice; concern. Cato's eyes were dead set on the television.

"Who is she? The girl from twelve?" he asked. His voice stone cold and deadly. I look to Donnie, wanting to know the answer too. She looks distressed and fumbles with the notepad in her hand. She flicks through many pages and pauses at one.

"Her name is Katniss Everdeen. She volunteered for her little sister, Primrose Everdeen. Her mother is a Healer, and her father died in a mining accident a few years ago. It is quite tragic, really. She is the one who provides for her family."Donnie says.

"So, she's a fighter," In Cato's eyes, I can see a deadly blue flame being lightened. His body is tensed, and from years of knowing him, I know he is trying his best to not explode into a violent fit.

"W-well, yes but, "Donnie stutters. She is scared, and she should be. I'm getting scared myself. I want to run away. There was only one time when I saw Cato like this, and it all had ended badly. I shutter every time I think of that moment.

"Cato, are you stupid? That girl is the same size as me! You can take her on any day!" I say. Am I comforting him? It's unbelievable, and almost impossible, but I guess I am trying to help him.

"It's that District 11 guy you need to worry about. Thresh, was it? Yeah, you don't stand a chance against him!" I sneer. I'm starting to act like my old self, which makes me relieved.

The cold and deadly flames in Cato's crystal blue eyes are almost completely gone. He gives me a smile and inches his face closer to mine. I feel awkward for some reason. I never usually feel weird when we are close, so why now?

"You're right. You know the little girl from 11; you don't stand a chance against her either." He's back. The teasing, annoying and in no-way-life-threatening Cato is back, for now.

"Then I guess we'll both die by the hands of District 11!" I sigh as I run my fingers through his hair. I sense his awkwardness, and I swear his face has turned a light shade of red, but I have no chance to examine this, since Donnie calls us to join her at the train's window.

Donnie sucks in a breath then sighs. "The Capitol!" she squeals.

I grab Cato's hand and look up at him. I can feel that an eager smile is plastered on my face. We had both been waiting our entire lives to go to the capitol. Shame I'll be the only one coming back.

…

My prep team annoys the crap out of me. All fickin' three of them. I hate Josey, Nelli and Blinx! All they do is pluck me, scrub me and pluck me some more! If Enobaria hadn't demanded that I play nice, their heads would be on a platter.

"Hmmm, should we scrub her again?" stupid Nelli asks stupid Blinx in her stupid Capitol voice. The idiots look at me for a long time. They don't speak; just stare at my petite naked body.

"One more time?" Blinx says. They all agree to this brilliant idea. I dig my nails into the bench and they saunter to me. They grab my limbs and continue scrubbing for what feels like the next decade. They giggle and talk about what's going on in the Capitol as if they were having coffee in a café, and not scrubbing off seven layers of my skin.

When they finish, my skin is pink, all body hair is gone, and my nails are perfect. Say what you will about the three idiots, but they do know how to make perfect nails. They instruct me to go to the room at the far back, where my stylist is waiting.

Waiting for me is Cypris, a highly acknowledged stylist, who everyone loves; including me. I beam her a huge smile. She doesn't even smile back. I like her.

"You are Clove, correct?" I nod my head; I am too dumbfounded to speak.

"You will be a warrior. That is all" she says. She waves her hand and shoos me away. I hate her. I am the only one who can play spoilt little brat and get away with it, but I do as she says, not wanting to anger the lady who will make me memorable.

…

I wait in the guest room until I am summoned to put on my costume. It is beautiful gold armory, like something the Greeks used to use back before the Dark Days. When I wear it, I feel strong; strong like a victor. My hair is scattered around my back and shoulders and my makeup is done plain and simple. Gold sparkles here, sliver there, and glossy, clear lip-gloss. I love the look.

…

I met Cato at our chariot. He looks like a god. A blush creeps up on me, but I force it down. I am strong!

"Hey. You look beautiful!" he stammers. I look up at him in shock. Not once has he ever given me a sincere compliment. I smile at him, my happiness radiating and thank him. He looks around us. Everyone seems pathetic. District One's flamboyant jewel dresses are too bright for my liking and District Four's sea gods costume is too unoriginal. I am happy. We'll capture the hearts of all Panem tonight.

Cato hops onto our chariot and holds his hand out for me to take. I take it, ignoring my instinct to slap it away, and enjoy the sweet sound of applause illuminating my ears. We are let out, and the crowd goes wild. They throw flowers at us. We don't catch them; we don't look at the crowd. We just give quick glances around the stadium, and give them our signature smirk.

Their shouts now seem united, and they're not screaming mine or Cato's name. All we can hear is Katniss' name. I look back, hatred in my glare, and see District 12 holding hands, smiling and waving, grabbing flowers and sending kisses to the crowd. I hate them, but everyone I hate, I always admire something about them. I admire their survival instincts, and their will. I send them a little smile, to indicate that I like the way they think, but it is only a small and quick smile. I turn back to Cato and I smile. I look into the crowd and I wink at them. They go crazy.

…

We get to our rooms, and Cato throws a pillow at the television. He is annoyed. So am I, just not _that _annoyed. He yells at our stylists for being idiots, and yadda yadda. Enobaria and Calsh watch the television, and Donnie orders a glass of wine. Oh, what a wonderful group we make. I take off my armor and head piece, throwing it to the ground. It makes a loud noise, and all attention is on me.

"We worked hard on that!" yells Cypris.

"Not hard enough" I scoff. I let on more anger than what is truly inside me, just for Cato's sake. I strip down to just my singlet and biker pants and storm off to my bedroom.

Cato drops by minutes later. He opens the door to see me on my bed playing with my hair, in my baggy pajamas. He smiles at me, I smile back. I realize I don't hate him that much anymore. It is a disturbing thought, but I actually might consider him as a _friend. _

I pat the space next to me on the bed, indicating him to sit down. He sits next to me and stares at his hands. He looks sad, something I've never seen Cato feel like.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I rest my hand on his back and move it up and down; as I have seen many people do this when they comfort a person.

"It's just these games, they were supposed to be easy!" he barks as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, I'm a part of the games, so it's never going to be easy." I laugh and play punch his arm. He looks up at me and stares at me. His crystal blue eyes lighting up in a way I've never seen before, and a smile is on his face. Not one of his arrogant, cocky smile, but a real and honest smile that I haven't seen since I was twelve. My heart's skips a beat, and he has pulled me in for a hug.

My body is stiff from this sign of emotion. I've never been hugged. Well, only the occasional hug from my father, but that was all. I can feel my heart beating faster and it feels warmer. My heart feels like the sun; radiant and warm. I don't know what I'm feeling, but I love it.

He lets go of me, and my heart sinks. Then he gets off my bed and looks down at me.

"Thanks, Clove" he whispers, and rushes out of my room. I'm left feeling alone and empty. I want him back for some strange reason. I want to call out for him to come back, but I don't. Instead, I fall asleep above me blankets, clutching onto a pillow, willing the emptiness to go away.


	3. Chapter 3: My Advice

…

**Disclaimer: ****I, sadly, do not own the hunger games! BUT if I did, I would change a few things… BUT, since I don't own the hunger games, nor most of it's characters, the lovely and brilliant Suzanne Collins does :D**

**Author Notes: Okay this is a pretty short chapter :( o well! hope you enjoy!**

My head is pounding, and my eyes are puffy. I feel horrible. My heart hurts and so does my face. I walk to dining room. No one is there but Enobaria, who's fixated to the television. A blonde girl with deep brown eyes is running. She grabs a knife from her jacket and throws it. The knife lands in the back of a large girl and her cannon sounds. The blonde girl stops and takes in deep breathe.

"The winner of the 62nd Hunger Games is, Enobaria Jasper!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms. The young Enobaria smiles and waves to the camera, shinning with pride. I look to the present Enobaria, who seems anything but. Her eyes are filled with tears. She's hurting so badly.

I sit with her and hold her in my arms. The tears escape, and she lets out horrible sobbing sounds. I rub her shoulders and she continues crying. We sit like this for a while; her crying, me comforting her. I don't know why she's sad. She's just relived the glory of winning!

"It's not worth it; winning. You think it's great, when you win, but at night, when they haunt you, everyone that's died because of you, you want to die too," she cries. The tears streaming down her face touch my hand, and soon, my hand is drenched in her tears.

After hours of running my fingers through her hair and soothing her, she finally falls asleep. Her face is red and her eyes are puffy. I fall asleep next to her. I don't wake up until Cato lifts me up.

"Cato?" I whisper, rubbing my eyes to help me focus. He looks down at me. I must look pathetic to him.

"Morning. Enobaria is already up, just making herself look, um, presentable." He says. I tell him to put me down, but it sounds half heartened. I like it when he's close to me. I like it a lot. He walks me to my room and tells me to put on the uniform laid out for me on the bed. The outfit is black with red streaks on the sides of the pants and top. On the left chest area is the number 2, which I think is the district number.

I get dressed and run out to have breakfast. When I walk in, Calsh and Cato are talking, Donnie snoring on the couch and Enobaria is in the corner of the kitchen with a coffee mug pressed against her forehead.

I go to Enobaria and hold her hand. For some reason, I feel like we are connected. After last night's display of emotion, I think we have become close friends. I part of me expects her to shrug me off and forget about it all, but instead, she squeezes my hand gives me a sad smile. She takes my hand and drags me to her room.

"Hey, thanks for night. I'm sorry I broke down like that." She said. I shake my head and tell her its fine.

"Now, time for business. What's your special skill?" Enobaria asks. I'm cautious of telling her it's knife throwing, considering that she won her Hunger Games by throwing knives, but I tell her anyway.

At first she's shocked, but then an amused smile creeps up on her face.

"I knew there was something special about you, kid." Relief washes over me. I thought she would break down again. An Avox brings in my food, and for the next hour, we talk about strategy.

"When you train, make sure your competitors see you throw. Believe me, you'll scare the crap out of them, but be careful with it. Show them your good, just not to your full potential; save that for the private lessons." I nod eagerly. If Enobaria didn't tell me, I'd probably would've flaunted my skills to everyone.

"And go to the survival areas. Learn how to make fires, and snares. Find out all the edible plants. When you're in the arena, you can't just rely on sponsors, and the food packs can easily be taken away. Hell, there might not even be food packs!" In just one hour, I've learnt a lot.

Play nice with _all _the districts; they might be helpful, just not _too _nice.

Learn about your opponents; ask them questions and be involved.

She even gave me tips about dealing with the 'difficult' tributes.

"That boy from 11, Thresh, he's gonna want to protect that little girl. Make friends with her, be nice. Act like you care about her, and he'll be nice to you too. Same with that 12 girl. If she volunteered for her twelve year old sister, she'll feel obligated to make sure she lives. Nice to the little one, those two will be in debt to you."

Everything out of Enobaria's mouth made sense. With her help, I know I will survive. But the most key information she gave me surprised me.

"Don't stay with the Carrers."

… ...\

**No one knew the true reason why Cato was such a blood thirsty killer. No one knew, until one night, he opened up to Katniss. After the Traker Jakers, Katniss forgot about their conversation, but at night, Katniss remembers it all.**

**"Why do you enjoy killing so much?" Katniss whispered at the brake of dawn.**

**"Isn't it obvious. No one loves me." he spat out.**

**"Why do you say that?" Katniss asked, holding Cato's hand.**

**"Because NO ONE REVIEWS!" Katniss let out a gasp.**

**"Monsters..." she whispered.**

**...**

**hahahaha! just playing! but ssly, REVIEW! other wise you'll make cato angry!**


	4. Chapter 4:My Heart

**Disclaimer: ****I, sadly, do not own the hunger games! BUT if I did, I would change a few things… BUT, since I don't own the hunger games, nor most of it's characters, the lovely and brilliant Suzanne Collins does :D**

**Author Notes: ****heeheehee i REALLY like this chapter! its coool! so, thanks for all the ppl who reviewed and shite! soooooo, yea!**

**enjoy!**

I'm waiting in the training centre; replaying the conversation Enobaria and I had shared.

"_Why don't I stay with them?" I asked her. She's not making any sense to me._

"_The Careers are never reliable people, I know from experience. Every year, it's the same thing. They kill you off slowly and silently. Maybe you food is spoilt, maybe your blade a blunt. Maybe they just kill you in your sleep. Never trust them. My advice is to stay with them at the beginning, but when it's down to the final ten, ditch them. Pack your bags and get the hell out of there."_

"_Who do I ally with then?" I ask. _

"_Good people. I suggest District 11 and 12. They'll make it far, I can tell."_

I'm drawn back to reality when Cato pinches me.

"What?" I ask. I hope he doesn't sense my thoughts, or I'm dead.

"Nothing, but it's time to go in."

We walk in and the room is huge. Many stations are put everywhere. The trainers tell us the rules and explain the helpful areas. When they finish, we are left to go to any station. Cato drags e over to the archery though, to meet up with the Careers.

District 1 and 4 wait for us there. The glamorous bimbo from 1 is pressed up against the boy from 1. The girl from 4 is a tall girl with dark skin and long brown hair. She looks shy and awkward. The boy from 4 has curly bronze hair. He is small and scrawny and has brilliant green eyes and freckles spread across his face.

"Hey, I'm Cato, and that's Clove" Cato points to me and I nod in their direction.

"Hey there, I'm Glimmer, this here is Marvel, and those geeks from 4 are Odisious and Harper." The bimbo says.

I'm not too sure who's who in the district 4, until Cato call out Odidious' name. The boy looks up and is obviously scared. He must think Cato is going to beat him up. Cato grabs his arm and pulls it up.

"You're scrawny, won't be useful to us if you need to drag us out of the water. You don't have much muscle to fish, and you don't look like you can handle any weapon at all." Cato drops his arm and walks to Harper.

Cato tilts her face up and leans his face in.

"You've got a pretty face. That could help us get sponsors. Plus, you have a bit of meat on you. You'll be useful. Harper can stay, Odisious, go,"

Odisious walks past me and I grab his arm. He's scared again. I can tell by the way he stiffens, and how close he's leaning in to protect his internal organs.

"No, he'll be good. Look at his fingers. They're long and strong. He makes nets, we can use nets." I say. I'm defending the kid. I have no idea why, but I feel a need to. Odisious looks up at me with grateful eyes. His eyes remind me of Claire. They look nothing alike, but the emotion they share is the same.

I look tomato, forcing a harsh look on my face. Cato nods. "Fine, you can stay, but if you don't prove yourself in training, you're out." Cato turns his back on me and the kid and talks to Marvel.

"Thank you." Odisious whispers.

"It's nothing. Just prove yourself, and we're good" I flash the kid a half-smile and he smiles back. I like the kid.

"You can call me Odi. Everyone does." I nod and go to others.

Cato wants us to stay together and do the weaponry, but trying to follow Enobaria's instructions, I tell him no.

"Why not?" he asks.

"We're Careers; we don't need to train in weaponry. What we need to do is learn how to survive." The others agree with Cato, so I leave them. Only Odi follows. He doesn't feel too good about leaving them.

"Then stay with them. You don't need to come with me just because I saved your butt." I tell him. He nods and joins the rest.

The first station I go to is the edible plants. I plan to go here every day so I don't forget. At the station I see the little girl from 11 and the boy from 3. He's crippled, so I decide to sit and talk with him. The little girl, I'll get to her later.

"Hi, I'm Clove" I tell him. He looks at me and the boy turns a deep shade of beetroot.

"Um, h-hi, I'm Clave." He replies. We talk for a while, but only on plant stuff. He tries to eat poisonous fruit, so I warn him off it. Then at the end, he finally speaks up and says the one thing I know has been on his mind the whole time.

"Please let me join the Careers! I'm really good with technology, and my uncle was a victor once, and he's kinda tutored me in how to win if I was chosen. I know how to dig up the mines and reactivate them, so I could do that!"

I smirk at him. I admire his courage, but I don't know how to reply. I don't think it's my job to say yes or no.

"You'll have to ask your mentor to formally request it. I'm not in charge, so I have no authority." I stand up, say goodbye and leave to the next station.

…

The next station I do is a knot tying station. It's stupid, but it does seem important. I'm not good at it, so the trainer, Miles, pays close attention to me. I'm about to give up, but Marvel comes over.

"Hi! Wow, you really suck at this." He says, obviously amused. I throw my rope to the ground and stand up. I invade his personal space. "Oh yeah, you think you can do better?" I spit out. I have no patience any more.

Marvel laughs at me and nods. I challenge him, and the next thing I know, we are both in a deep competition to see who the better knot tier is. Marvel wins, and I'm left feeling defeated. He starts to brag and go on and on about how amazing he was.

"I'm just too good for a little girl like you!" he laughs. This angers me.

"How about I verse you in something else, then! Anything you want!" I growl.

He points over to the knife station. I hide me smile and make sure my face seems worried. I nod my head and we walk over together. Marvel goes first. At 15 feet away, he is almost accurate. His knife landing in the middle of the second line. He smiles and looks over to me; he thinks he's going to beat me. What an idiot. I grab the same knife which he used, which is an absolute pathetic excuse for a knife, and stand in the same place he stood. I look over to Cato and see that he's starring at me. Good, I want him to see this.

I throw the knife and it flies swiftly. It lands dead centre of the red dot and I look at Marvel and give him my most innocent smile I could ever produce. He stares back at me with flaming eyes. I take a step closer to him and stand on the tip of my toes. I grab his neck and push him down so that my lips are next to his ear.

"Don't mess with me" I whisper. Marvel looks at me. He is shocked by how deadly my words sounded. I let out an innocent giggle and skip over to the station the little girl from 11 is at.

At dinner, Donnie is talking about the latest scandal about some hot shot celebrity hooking up with the famous Finnick Odair. Enobaria says that she saw it coming. I have no idea about the celebrity, but I do know Finnick has a tendency to not be able to keep it in his pant, so this doesn't surprise me one bit

"So, how was training" Donnie asks. I look over to Cato, who hasn't talked to me since training, then back to Donnie.

"Yeah, it was good. I learnt how to tie knots." I say. I'm proud that after hours of trying, I've finally learnt how to tie a decent knot.

"Good. Knots are important. I mean, without a knot, you can't make a snare. Without a snare, you can't catch food. Without food, you start to starve, and when you starve, you die." Calsh growls. He is starring straight at Cato. It's clear something has happened between the two.

"Well, that's why sponsors where created" Cato barks back at Calsh, and the tension begins to rise.

"Well, when they all abandon you to go to that District 12 girl, then I'll see what you have to say." Calsh spits out.

Cato jumps out of his teeth and dives straight for Calsh. Clash fall backwards and they're both wrestling on the ground. Enobaria and I go straight to them, and try to pull them apart, but they're too strong for us.

"Cato, stop!" I scream. He won't let go. I think I have loosened his grip, but then Cato throws his elbow back and hits me in the nose.

I let go off him and cry out in pain. Hot, red blood flows out of my nose. I hold my hand to it until an Avox hands me a tissue. I look up to the Avox and nod to him. Cato looks back and is shocked to see me like this.

"Clove," he whispers. I press the tissue into my nose, but the blood won't stop coming. I turn away from Cato and walk to Enobaria, since she has the first aid kit. She takes me to my room and waits with me till the blood stops. She gives me one last look before going out. I change into my pajamas and fall asleep.

"Clove, are you awake?" Cato asks in the middle of the night. He's sitting on my bed and is leaning over me. I open my eyes an see Cato face inches from mine. I push him away from me, and pray that he didn't see me blush.

"What are you doing here Cato!" I hiss.

"Checking to see if you're okay!" he hisses back. I sit there looking at him. I want to move closer to him, to be more near, but I can't. I will not show him that I care for him deeply.

Cato moves in closer to me, and my skin starts prickling. My heart is beating so fast, I swear the dead can hear it.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He says.

"It's fine, I'll have to get used to it for the arena. And anyway, I'm used to from the training at home." I whisper. I'm too scared to speak louder, just in case my embarrassment shows.

"Clove, you know I would never hurt you." He whispers back. I look into his eyes and I believe him. I move in closer. We're inches away. If we were any closer, we'd be kissing.

"I know," my voice is barely above a whisper. Cato closes the gab that is between us and kisses me. His lips are pressed against mine and a hunger stirs in me. It is a hunger that I cannot control; that could take over my body in a matter of seconds. My mind is buzzing and I can't think straight. His lips taste amazing. He pulls me in closer, and I make no sign of protest. A voice in the back of my head tells me this is a bad idea, but I don't care. I want this. I want him. He lets me go then, and my heart shrivels up into a cold, black hole.

He stares into my eyes, and I stare into his. He gets off my bed and rushes to the door. He takes one last look at me, and then leaves my room. I feel cold and hollow again. I need him here to make me feel hole again. I wait for him to come back, but he doesn't show.

I feel sour now. I grab the closest pillow and throw it at my door, then quickly grab my emergency knife and let it fly. The knife hits the pillow in the centre and sticks to the wall. I'm breathing deeply. I am furious. I stare at the door for hours. I plan to hurt him tomorrow, but till then, I cry. I cry all night long.


	5. Chapter 5: To Bind and to Train

**Disclaimer: ****I, sadly, do not own the hunger games! BUT if I did, I would change a few things… BUT, since I don't own the hunger games, nor most of it's characters, the lovely and brilliant Suzanne Collins does :D**

**Author Notes:**** Hey! so this is a short chapter, but i hope you guys still like it! Enjoy...**

I don't speak to Cato at all in the morning, and he doesn't speak to me. I guess it's awkward between us now. The same hatred for him has come back. The same hatred I haven't felt since we came to the Capitol.

At training, I don't bother to even speak to the Careers, well, everyone but Odi. He's talkative, and I don't mind. He reminds me of my little brother, before he died.

"But it was so funny, cuz Glimmer thought she was so good at archery, but then the arrow didn't even fly properly! You should have been there!" Odi laughs.

Odi drags me to different stations, and we meet different people. We talk and I find out a lot about them. The girl from 5, who looks like a fox, is Castel Finch. Everyone calls her Finch, though, for some unknown reason. The boy from 5, Mason, is in love with her, yet she is totally unaware of this. Mason's father won the hunger games 30 years ago, and he's trying hard to live in his father's footsteps.

The boy from 7, Moshe, lost his brother and sister in the games, so victor Johanna Mason has been training him. Even the pixie faced girl from 10 seems vicious when she talks about the games.

They are all different, but one thing is as clear as day, they hate us. Us being the Careers.

"Did you see that bimbo from one? I swear I feel like puking every time she squeezes up next to that tool from two!" Moshe whispers.

The group laughs, and so do I. When I do, they all stare at me, finally realizing I am here and taking an interest. They look scared. They must think I'll smash their heads in, or get Cato to.

"What? Just because I'm a Career, doesn't mean I have to like the bimbo and the tool." And with that, they all act normal again. I think I'm being accepted into the little group. Odi and Seela, a girl from 9, talk and laugh together. He belongs here. He belongs with the people who don't grade him on how much muscle he as, or how hard he can punch, but how much fun he is.

I tell the group goodbye, and I feel nice when they ask if I have to go, then go to the fire making station.

At the station is 11 and 12. I sit with them and ask what they're doing. All of them ignore me, but the boy from 12.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I'm just copying Katniss." He flicks his head over to the girl from 12.

"Peeta," he says and holds out his hand.

"Clove" I reply and take his hand.

"The little girl over there is Rue, and that mammoth of a man is Thresh" Rue whispers a 'hello' and Thresh just grunts. For most of the time spent at the station, Katniss and Peeta talk privately, Rue concentrates very hard on her fire and Thresh stares at me and my fire.

"What?" I ask Thresh. I feel self conscious when he stares at me.

"You throw knives" he states. I nod back to him.

"My sister threw knives." He looks down at his fire as he says that. I move closer to him and stare at the top of his head.

"She didn't come back?" I ask. Thresh shakes his head. It amazes me how many tributes had relatives or friends in the games.

"Will you?" I ask. The question escapes my lips before I have time to stop them.

Thresh looks up. I expect him to nod, but he doesn't. He does just the opposite. He shakes his head and points to Rue.

"She will." He states. The way he says it, make me think I have no chance against the tiny girl with frizzy hair and a face so cute, kittens find it adorable.

Rue sends me a harsh look that make her even cuter, if that were possible, and nods. I smile at her.

"Not if I can help it." I don't sound sincere at all when I say it. In fact, I sound _pleasant._ Rue smiles at me.

"I could take you on any day!" she giggles. She is adorable. I want to squeeze the life out of, but in a good way. I move next to her and tickle her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Katniss looks at me and shakes her head. "Do you have a death wish or something? Can't you see how deadly she is?" We all erupt in laughter. I like them all, even Katniss. I don't know how I'll be able to kill these people. If it came down to it, I bet I wouldn't even hit them, especially little Rue. I look over to the Careers and see Glimmer rubbing her breast against Cato. I take back what I said earlier.

I'd kill Glimmer any day.

…

I walk to lunch with Rue and Thresh. I invite them to join the Careers, but Rue starts to shake and her eyes go wide. At Rue's response, Thresh denies. I walk to the Careers table and a ball of grief fills up my stomach. Cato looks at me, his eyes full of hurt. I sit down next to Harper. I can tell Harper doesn't like it here, and she would rather be with Odi and the other tributes.

"So, why were you being all nice to the others?" Glimmer asks suspiciously. I roll my eyes and pretend to be annoyed.

"Wow, you really are just a pretty face. It's called strategy. Make friends with the others, and they might be useful. Especially if we want Thresh." I say. They all look at me with intense eyes. They're trying to see whether I'm lying.

Harper is the first to break the silence. "Did you learn how to make a fire?" she has a sweet sounding voice, like honey. I nod to her. Marvel gets up to grab more food. When he comes back, instead of sitting next to Glimmer, he plants himself in between Harper and me.

Glimmer shoots me a death stare, which is absurd, since she doesn't even like Marvel.

"Where did you learn to throw knives like that?" Marvel asks seductively, his body _way_ to close to mine.

I back away from him. "My father; and don't bother telling me who taught you, since judging from your skills, I won't need a name."

Marvel gives me a deep chuckle. I can tell that he is trying his hardest to look sexy and seductive, too bad he's failing. Cato stands up and grabs my arm. He drags me away from the table.

I yank my arm away from him.

"What is your problem?" I ask

"I don't like him with you." He mutters.

"Why?"

"It's nothing,"

"Well, if it were nothing you wouldn't have done that! And what about last night! You can't just do that to someone! Just because you're attractive doesn't mean you can do that! But, why would you do that-"

"Because I like you!" He yells. We are too far away for anyone to hear us.

I'm almost speechless;_ almost_.

"What?" I ask. My heart is beating fast and it's overjoyed. He likes me!

"I like you, okay? I've liked you since we were ten, and you pushed me in the mud for looking at you! I liked you when we were twelve, and you threw those knives at Mick for saying your aim was off. I liked you when those guys were hitting on you when we were sixteen, and you kicked them in the balls! And I sure as hell liked you last night!"

This time, I am speechless. My heart feels like it will explode from happiness. Cato stands before me; he looks so vulnerable and angelic. I take his hand and squeeze it. I move closer to him, so the words that I say are barely audible.

"I like you too."

It doesn't sound as sweet or romantic as his confession sounded, but he doesn't care. He pulls me in and wraps his hands around my hips.

"Wanna do something tonight?" he asks. I nod my head slowly.

"Your bedroom? We can watch a movie." I say. If we were back home, this would be a date for us. Going to his house and watching old Hunger Games footage.

"Deal," he whispers in my ear.

For the rest of the training, I am overjoyed. Cato and I still go to separate stations, but I feel like I'm looking over my shoulder every five minutes to check him out.

"You seem happy." Enobaria states at dinner when Calsh and Cato have left to discuss strategy.

Donnie agrees with her. Crap, they'll figure me out in no time.

"Hm, oh, I, um, took your advice about making friends with the little girl." I'm lying to Enobaria, which make me feel dirty. I don't want to lie to her, but if she found out about me and Cato, we'd be dead.

Enobaria nods, but she still looks suspicious. I finish my food and run to my room. I count the seconds till I can see Cato.

**...**

When everyone is asleep, I sneak out of my room and visit Cato. I'm wearing my pajamas, so I look the same as I do every night. I slowly open the door to see Cato sitting on his bed with the television on. He has popcorn in his hands and he is watching a bunch of Capitol people try to act.

He looks at me and his whole face lights up. He pats the spot next to him and I practically leap next to him. He flicks the channel so we are watching an old movie called The Titanic. When he flicks the channel, we see an incredibly good looking guy holding a beautiful girl at the tip of the ship.

We watch the whole movie together. I'm snuggled up next to him under his blankets. I cry through the ending though, and I feel like kicking myself for this, since it's not only making me appear to be an overly emotional girl that Cato would find unattractive, but it makes me feel horrible on the inside.

I drift off to sleep in Cato's room, but then wake up when a loud clash comes from the kitchen. Cato jumps out of the bed and toward the kitchen, and I follow him.

Enobaria is on the kitchen floor with broken glass everywhere around her. She's crying. I rush over to her and avoid the broken glass. I hold her to me and hush her. She stinks of alcohol. Donnie and Calsh are now here, and so are the Avoxes who spare no time to cleaning the mess up.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't worry." I hush. I rock her back and forth, like my mother used to do to my little brother when we watched the Hunger Games back at home.

"Take her to bed now sweetie!" Donnie mumbles. Cato helps me pick up Enobaria. I decide to take her to my room to sleep, so she won't be alone. We sit her down on my bed. Cato gives me a kiss on the cheek before returning to his bedroom.

Enobaria sits on my and cries.

"She's dead!" she cries. I look to her and ask who.

"My baby!" she screeches. She grabs a pillow and punches it.

"I can't have kids, you know. Every time I try, they end up dead. EVERY FRICKN' YEAR!" Enobaria grabs my emergency knife and starts to stab the pillow. I snatch it off her and hold her around my arms so she can't move. Enobaria thrashes around in my arms, and then she stops.

"Calsh want kids. I want them too. He thinks I'm purposely trying to _not _have kids. I mean, every year when we come here, I always tell him how painful it is to lose your child, so he came to me and asked me if I just _didn't _want kids. I told him then that I was pregnant. He was so happy. It was the first time in weeks that he smiled like he did. After tonight though, he's gonna hate me."

She continues to cry and tell me about her relationship with Calsh, and her struggle to have babies.

"Every tribute that comes in, I don't get attached. I usually hate them so I won't feel like crap when they die. But then you came around, making me feel like we're connected! Every time I see you, I feel like I'm your _mother!_"

She screams and cries then screams and then cry.

"There's a song that my mentor sung to me after I won. And it's, like, crazy! It describes me _completely!_" She starts to sing the song.

'_One coin for courage_

_One coin for fear_

_One coin for death_

_One coin for tear_

_One coin for loss_

_One coin for love_

_And when it comes night,_

_You ravel undone'_

I don't understand the song. All I can tell from it is that you receive money when you inflict pain or show courage. And the last part is about going crazy at night.

Enobaria is humming the song in her sleep now, so I decide now would be a good time to sleep.

That night, my dreams are filled with dead babies being thrown in a wishing well, and money flying out as the babies are thrown in.

**...**

**Cato bangs his fist against the wall. Clove pushes him back. she struggles to calm him. **

**"Cato! What's wrong with you!"**

**"No one reviewed!" he shouted. Clove stumbled back. She rolled her eyes.**

**"You have to ask nicely." she whispered.**

**"Please, people of fanfiction, PLEASE review!" **


	6. Chapter 6: It Begins

**Disclaimer: ****I, sadly, do not own the hunger games! BUT if I did, I would change a few things… BUT, since I don't own the hunger games, nor most of it's characters, the lovely and brilliant Suzanne Collins does :D**

**Author**** Notes:**** This is a pretty long ne, and DEFINETLY one of my favourites! it's the interviews, and then the start of the game! PLUS peeta and clove meet! could they become friends? lets see...**

The next few days go by in a blur. I make friends with all the tributes, and avoid Glimmer and Marvel at all cost. At night, Cato and I watch movies and talk, and then I help Enobaria into my room where we both sleep till morning.

I'm confident in my survival skills, since I have done every survival course three times. I've only done the weaponry courses once though, and that was to improve on my archery skills. I like to stick with my knives, and any other weapon feels dirty to me.

Last night was the private training, and I scored a ten. I'm annoyed really. My knife throwing deserved at least and 11. I threw knives accurately at every mannequin, plus I did some with my eyes closed. Then, after my impressive display, I threw twenty knives at a wall to form my name.

Cato scored a ten, as well. He was happy, until Katniss scored an 11. I was happy for her to begin with, but after thinking about it, and Cato complaining non-stop, I realized that I hated that. She got a higher score than me, so all the sponsors must be lining up to sponsor her. I'm mad at her, but I'm thankful that I listened to Enobaria's words on the first day of training. I can't rely on sponsors, especially when tributes like Thresh and Katniss are my enemies.

I'm waiting for Marvels interview with Caesar Flickerman to finish. Caesar looks hideous and grotesque as usual, with his abnormal hair colour, and colored lips and eye lids. His colour theme for this eye is midnight blue. It freaks me out, but I'm grateful that it's not crimson red like it was a few year ago. It looked like he was bleeding everywhere, which freaked me out.

"And up now is Clove Dander from District 2!" The crowd goes wild and I step on the stage. I'm wearing a long red dress that makes my curves stand out. My hair is freakish, since it is tied up in three different areas at the top and bottom of my head, but it flows down my back the way I like it.

I smile to the crowd and wave to them, I even blow a kiss.

"So, Clove, you volunteered for a little girl. Claire, was it?" Caesar asks. I nod my head.

"Did you know her?" he presses on.

"Nah, but did you see her, she looked so scared. I had to help her. Poor thing was shaking when I got up there." I give the audience my most sincere and caring look. They all 'aw' at what I say.

"So, what's your specialty?" Caesar asks.

"Knife throwing." I simply say. It's not a secret, not since the first day of training, that is.

"Interesting! Dander, that seems familiar. Have any of your relatives competed before?"

"Yes, actually. My grandmother. She won 40 years ago. Sadly, she isn't alive anymore, so I won't see her till at least another forty years." I'm being confident and putting my message out, that I'll win, without being too obvious. The crowd loves it. They all laugh and smile at me.

"Clove, how do you think the other tributes will be? Any threats?"

"Hm, no. I could take them all on, except maybe the girl from 11. Have you seen how vicious she looks?" I look back to Rue and wink at her. Thresh, Rue, Peeta and Katniss understand my joke, but the audience just thinks I'm teasing her. They all laugh and smile.

We chat some more, mostly about life back at home, and I try my hardest to appear charming and sweet, with just a tinge of deadliness.

"Oh, and that's all the time we have for Clove Dander from District 2! Clove, may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" I walk off the stage and Cato is introduced on.

By the way he talks, sound and moves, it's clear that he is going for a blood thirsty killing machine.

"I'm really looking forward to being in the arena. I just can't wait till I can spill some blood. Especially the boy from four." Cato looks over to Odi, and by the look Cato gives him, I can tell Odi won't last the first day in the arena.

"Wow, specific. But what do you think about your allies." Caesar eyes me when he says this. I look at Cato, my eyes like blades. I want to look lethal.

"Well, Glimmer from 1 is quite good with her hands, if you know what I mean." He wiggles his eyebrows, and Glimmer blows a kiss to Cato. If no one were watching, I would have jumped out of my seat and clawed her face off.

"And Marvel, he's a sweet guy. Like a big teddy bear. Such a nice guy, really. It's nice to have an ally you can sleep soundly around, and not be afraid that he'd kill you in your sleep." I look to Marvel who is fuming, and I don't blame him. What Cato has said is the worst thing you could say about a Career. That they're _nice _and _sweet_.

"And four, don't get me started. Pathetic, really. Don't know what went wrong in District 4 this year." Cato stops. He's trying to avoid giving input on me.

But Caesar doesn't care.

"And Clove?"

"Clove? Don't trust her one bit. I mean look at her. She looks all sweet and charming, but when she has a knife, better watch out. I actually saw what she did to her ex the day before the Reaping. Let's just say he's lucky he was moving his hips, otherwise the poor guy wouldn't be able to have kids." The audience laughs and I wink in the camera. I hope Ty is watching. I know he is, but what I really want is for him to see the hatred in y eyes. I'm over him now, and I'm completely fine over the break up, but I still enjoy his expression when I threw that knife at him.

"But other than knives, she's no threat to me. I'll just have to hide her knives before I kill her." Cato looks at me now, and I give him my most sexy and seductive glare and blow him a kiss. I look to Glimmer and wave at her. It's her time to be mad now.

Cato gets off the stage, and the girl from three steps on. All the interviews go past quickly. Odi's angle is humble, whereas the girl from 6 acts like she is above the world. Rue is the only one I really par attention to. She is small and magical, and floats onto the stage like a fairy. Caesar and Rue talk to each other like they are best friends.

When Katniss goes on stage, she is mystifying. Her dress resembles a flame. I love it. I both admire her, yet hate her. She's already stolen my spotlight in the clothing department, and everyone else's for that matter, but she lacks in personality. By talking to her a few times, I can tell that she is sullen and hostile, but she can't show the audience that.

It's not till Peeta goes up that the energy in the room livens up again. He is funny and smart, and just plain charming. All the Capitol women in the audience melt, and I would too, if I didn't have Cato.

They are talking about Peeta's love life when he drops a bombshell.

"Because…because she came with me." Everyone is shocked at Peeta's words. The camera's direct to Katniss' face and she is as red as a tomato.

I finally understand what Peeta has said. Peeta is in love with Katniss.

District 12 has stolen the spotlight from us. Again.

We had no private time in the elevator, since we had to share it with all the other tributes, but when we got out the elevator, Cato pulled me into his arms and kissed me. We didn't know Enobaria and Calsh were there until they pulled us apart.

Enobaria dragged me to my room and forced me to sit on the bed. She looked me in the eye, and in a clear voice, said the words I expected to hear from her.

"Don't trust that boy! I want you back, and if it means killing him, then so be it!" tears begin to spill from her eyes, and I find that I am comforting Enobaria yet again.

Enobaria pulls back from me and gives me a golden anklet. Its chain is gold and it has bone-white stone placed every two millimeters apart. I stare at it with awe.

"I heard you didn't have a token, so here. My mentor gave it to me before I went into the games, and she made me promise to give it back to her. I'm making you promise the same thing, but I want it back from _you_. Not some stupid Capitol person. You're gonna hand deliver it to me. Am I making myself clear?" I nod at Enobaria, who I have come to love in a week. She's like my mother, except, I don't find her nauseating, and I know that she loves me for me, and not because I could be a potential Victor.

She hugs me so tightly, I feel as if a fat guy is sitting on my chest. She pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"Remember, you are _not _a monster. The games bring out the worst in people. Do you understand? No matter what happens, the things you do to the people in there, you are mot a monster."

We are both getting teary, but before a tear can drop from my eyes, Enobaria presses her lips to my forehead, and kisses me goodbye. She walks out the door, and when it closes, I can hear the sobbing that she is making. The sobbing sounds we're _both _making.

I hardly get sleep that night. All I can think about is Cato, Katniss, Enobaria, Rue and the last words little Claire Dove said to me. What if I _don't _make it?

…

Cypris changes me into the outfit I will wear in the arena. I'm wearing comfortable, black pant and a dark brown shirt. I'm wearing the anklet Enobaria gave to me. Cypris and I don't talk. She doesn't even look at me in the eye when I'm leaving. I hate her anyway.

I close my eyes, and I'm raised into the arena. We are in the woods. I expected this. I wait a minute until I can walk off the platform. I'm anxious. I see Cato starring at me. I give him a small smile, and he nods his head to me.

The gong goes off and everyone runs. I see Rue is the first one to get her pack and run off. Tough as soon as I get off my platform, Moshe towers over me and pins me to the ground. He's too heavy. He doesn't have a weapon, but he's using his hands to suffocate me.

I'm struggling to get him off me, but I see Peeta behind Moshe and Peeta hit him on the head. Moshe falls off me, and I can finally breathe. Peeta helps me up, and we both run to find weapons. We search together. I find my knives and he finds a spear. Moshe is still alive, and now he is trying to attack Peeta. Peeta is to slow to see this, but I do. I throw a knife and it lands straight into Moshe's throat. His cannon goes off immediately, and deep down, I'm grateful his death was quick and short.

Cato is beside me now, and the Cornucopia blood bath has ended. Cato's arm is wrapped around me and his sword is pressed against Peeta's neck. One bad move, and Cato's blade will slice Peeta's neck.

I push Cato away. "No. He saved my life, we are not going to kill him." I demand. Cato looks at me funny. Glimmer saunters over, while Marvel is dragging Clave over to us.

"This kid's mentor asked us to ally with him. What do we do?" They look to me, since they obviously know we have talked.

"Let him stay too. He said he can dig up the bombs underneath us and reactivate them."

They all nod, and Marvel lets go of Clave.

We move on, and the guilt of my first kill weighs heavy on me.

…

Marvel and Glimmer stay behind to help Clave dig up the bombs, so Cato, Peeta and I go hunting. All through our trip, Cato keeps a close eye on Peeta. Peeta stays close to me, and I can't blame him. I see Odi hiding behind the bush. Odi knows that I see him, and he knows I will tell Cato. I don't want to tell Cato. I don't want Odi to die.

"Can you see anyone?" Cato asks. I stare at Odi, he stares back.

"No one." I say to Odi. A flood of relief overcomes his face and he hides deeper into the bush.

Cato walks in front of Peeta and I. Peeta walks closer to me.

"You saw the kid. Why didn't you dob him out?" Peeta whispers. I have no decent answer.

"Why didn't you?" A smile creeps up on Peeta, and we are both smiling. We walk in silence back to the Cornucopia.

Marvel, Glimmer and Clave have finally dug up the bombs and Clave is trying to reactivate them.

"Find anyone?" Marvel asks. Cato shakes his head and throws his sword to the ground. Cato is angry at this, and I'm scared that he will explode any minute.

Glimmer runs over to Cato and presses herself against Cato. "Ooh, baby, it's okay. We'll get them soon." She coos.

I clench my fist but remain calm. Peeta is staring at me. I ignore him. Glimmer and Cato continue flirting. I start a fire, since I'm the only one who knows how to. I sit there, tending to the fire, and Peeta is beside me.

"She's a ditz, you know. Cato's just doing this for the sponsors." I look to Peeta, and I smile. I like this guy.

"I'm not worried. But what about you? You and Katniss, that is." Peeta shakes his head with a small grin on his face.

"Nah. It's just for the cameras." I stare at Peeta in the eyes. I know he's lying. I can sense it. I've seen the way he is around her, and it isn't hard to tell that he's in love with her.

"No, you like her. I can tell. I also know when The Career ask if you like her, you'll deny it and say it was all for the cameras. You'll talk crap about her, and they'll believe you, except, I won't. I won't tell them, you're lying because I owe you. Plus, I consider you likable. And when we're about to kill her, you'll try to stop us, and Cato will kill you. I can't stop that from happening. You'll die eventually, but I won't make it now."

Peeta and I look at each other. The fire pops and we both jump. Cato is staring at us, a deadly look set into his face. Peeta seems nervous, but I punch him lightly in the arm.

"Act normal. Cato can smell fear." And we both laugh. It's stupid, really, but I like Peeta. He seems easy going and fun, the total opposite to a Career.

"Fire!" Clave screams. We look to where he is pointing, and we see smoke. Cato grabs his sword and starts running in the smoke's direction. Marvel grabs his spear and Glimmer grabs her bow and arrows. Clave grabs a random weapon, but I tell him to stay. Peeta doesn't have a weapon, so I throw him one of my knives. We follow them to the fire.

**...**

**Peeta and Cato sit by the fire. **

**"Do you think they'll review?" Peeta asks nervously.**

**"I don't know. Maybe?" he whispers. " They don't usually review," Cato spat out.**

**Peeta laughed. "Maybe they wont review, but they might for me!" Peeta laughs.**

**Cato rolls his eyes and walks away. He finds Rue sleeping in a tree. Cato looks up at her and thinks. should he kill her now? If no one reviews, then he will have no choie...**

**REVIEW OR RUE DIE! DONT LET HER DIE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lover Boy

**Disclaimer: ****I, sadly, do not own the hunger games! BUT if I did, I would change a few things… BUT, since I don't own the hunger games, nor most of it's characters, the lovely and brilliant Suzanne Collins does :D**

**Author Notes: ****Hi, okay alot of people have noticed that i have kinda changed clove and the kills and ect, WELL i DID change it becuz the clove i want to portray needs to be changed! sorry for the confusion :) **

**Btw, this is a pretty looooong chapter! OH, and i wood like to say HIYA to my friends, Sophie, Jess, Cat, Coolock- aka Cas and Aderton, and pip :)**

We hide in the bushes, watching the girl with the fire keep warm. I don't like watching her, as if she were just an animal. Cato stands from the bushes and slowly makes his way to her. At the sight of him, the girl falls back and shuffles back on her hands and feet. She's hyperventilating, and fear is spread across her face. Cato pulls her up and slams her against a tree. He throws her on the ground.

"Please, please don't kill me!" she cries. It takes me all I can to not look away. Pity washes over me and I recognize her. She is Seela. The girl Odi was laughing with during training. The one he probably likes.

Cato laughs, and soon, Marvel and Glimmer join in. I don't laugh, and neither does Peeta. I stare at Seela, full of pity.

"Just kill her already, Cato." Peeta sighs. Cato looks to Peeta and puts his sword against his throat.

"Stop, Cato. He's right. Get it over with, I'm hungry." I say. I sound cold and heartless, as if I don't care what happens to her. It's the opposite. I want her death to be quick, so she doesn't have to suffer. Cato looks at me and nods. He turns around and stabs Seela in the stomach. She lets out a horrible chocking sound. Cato withdraws his sword and we leave.

After a while, her cannon still doesn't go off. I ask about it, but Cato denies it. He says she's dead, but none of us believe him. Peeta finally speaks up, saying that he'll kill her. Everyone is shocked to see he is willing to kill her, but I'm not. I know Peeta wants to end her pain. To make sure she doesn't suffer. I respect him for that.

"Go on then, Lover Boy. See for yourself." Cato spits. Peeta leaves to finish her off.

"Why don't we just finish him now and get it over with?" Glimmer asks.

"Let him tag along. He's handy with a knife." I make this up, but I need a genuine argument.

"Besides, he's our best chance at finding her." At the sound of this, Cato perks up. Katniss is his weak spot. He will do anything to be able to kill her.

"Why? You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?" Marvel asks. He's got me there. She doesn't seem to like Peeta that way at all.

"She might have. Seemed pretty simple-minded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, makes me want to puke."

Cato speaks up. "Wish we knew how she got that 11."

"Bet you Lover Boy knows."

Peeta returns now and we all stop talking.

"Was she dead?" Cato asks.

"No. But now she is." A cannon fires at his last word.

"Ready to move on?" Cato gruffly takes the lead and we all walk away. I look into Peeta's eyes and see he is truly torn up about it.

…

Peeta and I take the first shift, so Marvel, Glimmer, Cato and Clave are asleep. Peeta and I talk, but not about Seela. His eyes look horrible.

"You know what she said to me. 'You're just like them. Another blood thirsty Career'. But I couldn't kill her. I just couldn't. I left the knife with her and begged that she would end her suffering herself." Tears begin to stream down his face.

I shuffle closer to him. "Hey, you didn't kill her. You're not like us." I whisper. I don't like seeing Peeta sad. I tend to the fire and tell Peeta to go to sleep. When Peeta falls asleep, I am left alone. I stare into the fire, trying to determine my feelings for Cato. I look up from the fire and there is little Rue. She is looking at me intensely. I leave the fire and go running to her. Rue starts to run too, but I yell for her to stop. I cover my mouth immediately. I don't want the others to know.

Rue stops, but stares at my jacket. I open it, and a fancy line of knives takes up most of it. I take it off and throw it on the ground.

Rue steps closer.

"Still think you can take me on?" I tease. A smile creeps on Rue's face.

"Any day." I reach into pocket of my pants and take out jerky. I toss it to Rue. She grabs it and bites in to the jerky.

"Please don't come here anymore. It's dangerous, Rue. And don't go too close to the Cornucopia. Please. I might be on guard, and I want you safe." I whisper. I need Rue to stay safe. I need her to stay away from the Careers. I want her to win, but then where will that leave Cato and I? I wouldn't know what to do if it was down to Cato, Rue and I. I couldn't kill any of them, but I wouldn't let Cato kill Rue, and Rue would never be able to kill him.

I'm confused, but why worry about the future? I have my own problems in the present, like keeping Rue away from us. Rue nods her head and runs the other way. I pray that I won't have to see until the final day.

I walk back to camp, being careful to where I walked, since the bombs were activated. I dodged the spots carefully marked. I sneak back to the camp and see Cato sitting up. The look on his face is full of pain.

"Where did you go?" he whispered

"I thought I saw someone. It was nothing." I sit down next to Peeta and tend to the fire.

"Why don't you sit with me?" Cato whispers. His eyebrows go up and down, indicating something rude. I smile and roll my eyes. I nod my head to Glimmer, whose arm is draped over Cato.

"No thanks." Cato takes Glimmer's arm off him and crawls over to me. He pokes Peeta to wake up.

Peeta sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Lover Boy, what was Katniss' special skill." He hisses. I punch Cato's arm.

"Leave him alone, Cato. He's tired." I hiss back. Peeta shakes his head.

"Nah, it's fine. She did hand-to-hand combat. She came first in the whole of District 12 last year." I know he's lying, but I don't tell Cato. I think it's sweet that he's doing . Cato growls at him to go to sleep, and he does.

"Let's get rid of him now. We have the info, so let's just kill him." Cato growls.

I shake my head and drift off to sleep next to Peeta . I don't want to be with Cato. I like him a lot, but since we were put in to the arena, all he does is talk about killing and flirt with Glimmer. Peeta here is a blessing and curse. He keeps me calm, and makes me feel good. But the better I know Peeta, the harder it will be to kill him, or let anyone else kill him. Rue, Cato, Peeta and I. Who will win out of us? I want to protect Rue, and want Peeta to live and I want Cato to survive. When I fall asleep, I know one thing is certain.

I won't win the 74th Hunger Games.

…

We wake up to a fire. Not just one, but many. The air is hot and hard to breathe in. Peeta shoots up. He grabs a knife and stands.

"Where you going, Lover Boy?" asks Glimmer. Peeta, realizing his mistake, clears his voice and says loudly, "What? The Game makers are trying to get to someone. Meaning, we know where they are."

I nod my head. The only thing that is on his mind is Katniss. You can tell just by the way he is tensed that he's worried it's her. Cato eyes him and then flickers his eyes to me. He nods his head, and just like that, everyone but Clave is running to the fire.

We run and run, until we walk past a tree. Peeta's eyes go wide and he clenches his hands. I see this, and I know who is in the tree.

"How's everything with you?" Katniss calls down cheerfully. I stifle a laugh. Cato looks incredibly annoyed, and I gain respect for Katniss.

"Well enough. Yourself?" Cato asks. He is trying to sound as pleasant as possible, but it doesn't work out for him.

"It's a bit warm for my taste. The air's better up here. Why don't you come up?" she chirps down. Cato's face grows into an angry smile.

"Think I will,"

Glimmer stops Cato and holds out her bow and arrow. "Here, take this, Cato," Glimmer purrs.

I see Katniss' eyes go wide at the sight of the bow and arrows, and I realize that archery was her special talent. It explains everything. Peeta's body tenses. He's starring away from her. I wonder if Katniss knows that he's here to protect her. By the look on her face, I guess not.

Cato pushes Glimmer away. "No, I'll do better with my sword." Cato tries to climb up the tree. _Tries _being the operative word. He attempts to climb the tree, but slips every 5 seconds. Cato gives up and Glimmer climbs the tree, but she's too heavy, so the branch begins to crack.

Glimmer gives up as well, but shoots an arrow at Katniss. Katniss seizes the arrow and taunts Glimmer by waving it above her head. I smirk. I like Katniss. It doesn't mean I'll want to protect her, but it does mean I'll make her death quick.

"Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." Peeta snarls. Cato throws his sword to the ground. Cato runs away from the tree. I go out and follow him.

"We're getting fire wood!" I yell back.

"Cato!" I scream. "Cato!" I tug his arm. He stops and I run into his arm. I stumble back and pure anger is scrolled across his face.

"Why!" Cato screams.

"Cato, its fine! We'll get her in the morning!"

"It's not that! It's you and Peeta! The way you are with him! Why, Clove? WHY!" he shouts. Tears are swelling in his eyes. He's shaking. I let out a laugh.

"What! You think this is-"I pull Cato down and our lips clash. He gives me an angry, passionate kiss.

"There is no me and Peeta. Just like I hope there is no you and Glimmer?" I say. Cato laughs.

"There will never be a 'me and Glimmer'. I mean, would you imagine our name? Glato? Pathetic." We laugh. I tug on his shirt.

"Let's go get some fire wood." I whisper. We collect fire wood for the next fifteen minutes. Sneaking flirtatious glances, and even kissing each other. We get back to the others and start the fire. The moment we sit down, Glimmer is all over Cato. I roll my eyes, and Peeta and I share a look.

The night goes on and everyone falls asleep. Glimmer is practically on top of Cato, and Marvel is right next to them. I sneak over to Peeta. I grab his hand and give it a tight and quick squeeze.

"She'll be alright." I whisper. Peeta shakes his head.

"Promise?" he asks. I nod my head.

"Yeah," I lean in close to him. "Good night," I give him a kiss on the cheek as well as a sad smile.

I shift away from him and go to sleep.

…

"Clove, wake up." I wake up and Peeta is right in front of my face.

I stumble back. "What is it?" I whisper.

Peeta raises his eyebrows to the tree next to Katniss'. In the tree is Rue. My eyes go wide and my throat clamps up. She's pointing to something in the tree Katniss is in. I follow her finger and see she is pointing at something.

"Tracker jackers," I gasp. I'm about to warn the others, but Peeta stops me.

"No. Katniss is already sawing it, if we startle her, they'll attack her."

"What do we do then?"

"We wait. When it drops, we run." Peeta advises. I smirk at him.

"I'll never stop owing you, will I?"

"If you want to stop owing me, then don't let Cato kill her. I want her to win, but if you and Cato run into her, don't give Cato the chance to kill her." I know how he must feel. I'm pissed at him for labeling Cato a monster, but I can't find it in myself to blame him. Cato must seem like a blood-thirsty, killing machine, but he's not that. They don't know that though. I nod my head.

No matter how hard I try, I drift off to sleep. I don't wake up until I hear the sound of Glimmer's cry.

…

_**Cato's POV**_

I hear Glimmer scream. I shoot up and see tracker jackers everywhere. I push Glimmer off of me and run straight to Clove. All I can think about is getting Clove to safety. Peeta is gone, but I don't give a crap. I pull Clove into my arms and I run. She looks frantic and wild. The tracker jackers have probably stung me ten times, and Clove five. They continue to sting us, but I push harder. Clove is losing consciousness.

"Stay awake, Clove!" I yell. Her eyes are closed now, but I can feel her breathe against my chest. The tracker jacker poison is getting to me. All around me is Clove. Clove in a tree, Clove running next to me, even Clove flying in the sky. We are at the lake and the entire little Cloves crowd around the _real _one as I gently put her on the soft bank. Glimmer's cannon fires.

I turn around and see Lover Boy heading towards us. I grab my sword and run to him. I bang him against the tree nearest to him.

"Where were you, Lover Boy? Going to Fire Girl?" I snarl. I bang him into the tree again.

"Yes, I was. Go ahead, kill me." He states. He looks so strong and proud. It makes me want to break him more. I grab his shirt and throw him to the ground.

"Listen here, Lover Boy. I don't care about that stupid girl. I don't give a shit that you let her go, I don't even care that she killed Glimmer." I spit out. Lover Boy gets up, but I push him down.

"No, stay down. What I care about is you getting too close to Clove." I get my knife and stab the ground right next to his head.

"I've given you enough chances to stay away from her. She's mine. Clove is mine, and I am hers. You get in between that, and this is what happens," I pull my sword out of the ground and slash Lover Boy's leg. Blood begins to pour out from it. The little Cloves around me squeal at the sight of this. They run to him, and kiss him along his face. Anger rises up in me.

I grab Lover Boy and pull him to my face.

"I should kill you now, but I'm gonna let you suffer." I drop Lover Boy and walk away. I barely make it to the lake, but when I do, I collapse.

...

_**Clove's POV**_

I wake up earlier than the others. Cato and Marvel are by the lake, unconscious. Sitting next to me is Rue. Rue!

"Rue! What are you doing here?" I gasp. Rue jumps, and I feel horrible for scaring her.

"I saw you, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I've taken out all of your stingers, and I've applied these leaves. They'll help with the hallucinations and the pain." Rue hands me more of the leaves.

"Here is some more for them."

"Is Peeta okay?" I ask, worry easily detectable in my voice.

"Yeah, he's fine. Well, alive, at least. Cato cut him really badly on the leg." Rue whispers.

I get up and grab Rue's shoulders.

"Thank you, Rue, but stay away from us. Go find Thresh, or Katniss, or somebody strong. Ally with them, and stay safe." Rue nods her head. I pull her to me and kiss her on the forehead.

Rue stands up and runs away. I crawl over to Cato an begin to pull out hi stingers, and apply the leaves onto him. After five hours of doing this for Cato and Marvel, they wake up.

"You got rid of Lover Boy?" I ask. Cato nods his head, and that is the only thing I say.

…

For the next few days , we don't do much. We hunt and then eat. Hunt, and then eat. I'm cold to Cato. I feel bad about it, but it's something that I cannot help.

One day, when we were walking, we saw a fire. Marvel and Cato ran to it, their faces full of excitement and joy. I hated them for that. The pleasure on their faces at the sight of a new kill. It disgusts me, but I'm forced to run with them.

When we reach the fire, no one is there. New fires appear, and we all follow. At each fire, it becomes noticeable that this is a distraction. A huge explosion erupts from the Cornucopia. Cato bolts to the Cornucopia.

We get to the Cornucopia, and all our supplies are blown up. Cato is angry at Clave. I look behind, and I can see Katniss. My heart beats faster. She should be with Rue; protecting her.

Cato twists Clave's head and he falls to the ground. We hear his cannon fire.

"I'm gonna go, I think I know where the next fire will be." Marvel runs off into the woods. Cato tells me to follow him and I give him a curt nod. I follow Marvel through the woods.

I run swiftly behind him. He doesn't know that I'm following him. We stop. I can see a bundle of sticks and leaves but nothing else. I watch as Marvel sets a net over a tree, and how he waits in a bush. I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

**...**

**Cato looks at Rue. She looks so safe and sound. Cato lowers his sword and walks back to the camp. **

**Peeta and Clove are asleep, and a silver parachute is sent from above. Cato opens it, and the most shocking thing was inside...**

**What was inside guys?**


	8. Chapter 8: Rue the Day

**Disclaimer: ****I, sadly, do not own the hunger games! BUT if I did, I would change a few things… BUT, since I don't own the hunger games, nor most of it's characters, the lovely and brilliant Suzanne Collins does :D**

**Author Notes: hey! this is a short one cuz the next is cato and cloves last moments with each other :( im sad too! BUT this is one of the most sadest ones! ps, nect chap is saddest! enjoy!**

I'm awoken when I hear Rue cry out for Katniss. I jump up. I run to get her, but when I'm about to expose myself, I see Katniss there to help Rue out. Rue gets out of the net and hugs Katniss. When they let go, Marvel comes out in the open. He throws his spear and it lands in Rue's stomach. At the same time, Katniss and I throw our weapons. She lets go of her arrow, and it flies into his neck, where as I throw my knife and it lands at the tip of his neck, right where his nerves are. His cannon fires. I stare at Rue and Katniss, still hidden in the bush. I shuffle back and run to Cato. Tears flow down my face. I make horrible, pained sounds. I run and run. By the time I reach Cato, Rue's cannon has already fired.

"Clove! What's wrong?" Cato rushed. He cups my face. I'm gasping for air and crying.

"He killed her! Marvel killed Rue!" I sob. Cato rolls his eyes.

"So? One less person to worry about." I push Cato away from me. His words sting me, and I find myself clutching my heart.

"How can you say that! She's just a kid!" I scream. I try to run away from Cato, but he grabs my hand and pulls me into him.

"Please, Clove. Stay. I can't lose you, and if that means that Rue dies, then I don't care." I sighs. He tugs me closer. The tears don't stop running down my face. He hugs me. He pats my head and hushes me.

That night, I am paralyzed. All I can do is stare into the fire that Cato has made.

A few nights later, a message is said. I don't hear it. I don't care what the message is. It's probably on the lines of: 'Hurry up and shed some blood. We're all getting bored, and we're too cheap to send in some muttations to whoop your asses.'

Cato grabs me by the shoulders and hugs me. He pulls me away and kisses me on the forehead.

"What?" I ask.

"Two people can win! We're going to win!" Cato holds me to him, and I realize I'm smiling. I'm going home. I'm going home with Cato.

…

We have to wait a few days until the feast is announced. It's the moment we have been waiting for. The moment Cato will kill the other tributes and we can go home.

I can't get to sleep that night, but Cato plays with my hair until I drift to sleep. The last words I hear before I fall asleep is Cato's words of reassurance.

"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

…

We hide in the bushes surrounding the Cornucopia. I look to Cato; remembering Peeta's last words he said to me. _Don't let Cato kill Katniss. _As much as I don't want to kill the girl on fire, I know it's my job and responsibility to kill her. I owe Peeta, the boy who saved my life, that.

"Cato, let me kill Katniss." Cato looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Please! She let Rue die! I promise I'll give the audience a good show! Please let me, Cato!" I'm whining now, and I bet I look vulnerable. Cato looks into my eyes. He nods his head. I'm shaking, and I know he can see it.

"Hey, Clove, relax. We were born to kill." He give me one last hug and kiss.

"I'll go look around and make sure Lover Boy isn't anywhere around." Cato walks away, but I want him back.

…

I sit in the bushes for 15 minutes before I see Katniss come. I look at the packs, and see 5 is taken. Good. Finch made it out alright.

I run after her. I throw one of my knives, hoping to make her death quick. Se dodges it, and a pang of anger rises in me. I never miss, but she somehow dodged it.

I run faster to catch up to her, and we collide. I pin her to the ground. We're the same size, so it feels weird to me. I'm used to pinning down people taller than me. I look down at her. Anger rises in me. She let Rue die.

"Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" I spit. My words feel like venom in my mouth.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato. Peeta!" she screams. I jam my fist into her windpipe. I can't let Cato hear her. Otherwise, he'll come an kill her himself. I don't let her see the panic in my face.

"Liar," I smile evilly. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

I open my jacket. All my knives are spread across it. Opening my jacket reminds me of when I first saw Rue in the arena. I feel a surge of rage build up in me again.

I taunt her. I wave my knife above her head.

"Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally… what was her name. The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and I think we'll let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound? Now where to start?" I hate the words that tumble out of my mouth. I'm ashamed of myself. I feel like a monster. I feel inhumane. What was I saying about Rue? I loved her, and now I'm talking crap about her.

I move my knife to her mouth, and tell her where I will start. I will not kill her the way I say I will. I'm not a monster. Instead, I'll just slice her throat. Make her death quick, easy and painless. I'm about to plunge the knife down, but Katniss spits in my face. Fury fills my face. She's fighting me, but she couldn't fight for Rue.

I let my knife drop close to her lips, but before I know it, I'm being pushed off Katniss. I see Thresh above me.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Betrayal is spread throughout his eyes. I understand him. How much of a monster I must look to him, but I won't give up. Not yet, not until I see Cato one last time.

"No! No, it wasn't me!"

"You said her name! I heard you! You kill her?" More rage and betrayal fills his face. " You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" There is no way I can fight him.

"Cato! Cato!" I scream. I want him to be here when I die. I hear Cato screaming my name back. Thresh picks up a rock and bangs it against my head. It barely misses my temple.

I drop to the ground. I can see Thresh and Katniss talking, but I can't hear them.

I see them both run off. Thresh takes his and our packs. He runs off, and Cato replaces him.

…


	9. Chapter 9: Till The End

**Disclaimer: ****I, sadly, do not own the hunger games! BUT if I did, I would change a few things… BUT, since I don't own the hunger games, nor most of it's characters, the lovely and brilliant Suzanne Collins does :D**

**Author Notes: I love this one! i really hope you guys like it! okay, after this i will do an alternate ending :)**

Cato runs to me. He bends down and drops his spear. He holds me close. He's begging me not to die. He's begging me to stay with him. He's crying. Cato never cries. I'm not angry at Thresh for pounding my head against a rock. I deserved it, the way I was talking about little Rue. I'm not even angry at Katniss. I'm not angry at anyone. I guess this is what forgiveness feels like. It feels amazing.

Cato's tears are falling on my face and I stare at him. He is so beautiful. The only love of my life. I lift my hand and wipe away his tears. I can feel a small smile on my face. I don't want him to be sad..

"You're staying with me, Clove!" he screams. He looks so, so vulnerable. He looks like an angel.

"You're gonna have to win without me," I whisper. I'm slipping away; my life draining out. I'm humming the song Enobaria liked to sing.

'_One coin for courage_

_One coin for fear_

_One coin for death_

_One coin for tear_

_One coin for loss_

_One coin for love_

_And when it comes night_

_You ravel undone'_

I understand the song now. It's about the Hunger Games. You cause pain, and death, and when you dream, you have nightmares about them. The people you have hurt.

I cup Cato's face.

"Make it quick, okay? Don't let them suffer when you kill them. Please" I talk softly.

"Okay. I will." He cries.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

My eyes are heavy now, so I let them close. Cato shakes me. I can't open my eyes, I'm too tired. E shakes me harder. He stops and hugs me tightly.

All I can think about is the last words Enobaria said to me before I was sent into the arena.

"_When you're in the arena, it brings out the worst in you."_

I laugh in my mind. It was the complete opposite in my case. Ever since I volunteered at the Reapings, the best was brought out of me.

"Cato,"

"Yeah?"

"We weren't born to kill. We were born to die."

"I know, Clove, I know."

Cato brings his lips to mine and kisses me.

"I love you," his broken and wounded voice is next to my ear.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

I hear my cannon fire, and my world goes back.

…

_**Cato's POV**_

The moment I fell off the Cornucopia, my world had stopped. It felt as if time itself had stopped. And in that time, I reflected on my life. The way I acted, before and after the Reaping, and the way I felt. In that instant, I wanted to take everything back. All the anguish, the rage; I wanted it to be gone. I wanted to take back every bad thing I had ever done. I wanted to give back all the lives that I took.

When I fell, the mutts mauled at me. It was constant and painful. I groaned and groaned, until finally, I begged Katniss to end my life. In a split second, the pain was gone, and all that was left was sweet bitter bliss.

I didn't even hear my cannon fire, but I knew I was dead when I saw Clove.

…

The first thing I saw after I died was Clove. Her beautiful dark brown hair out and a crown of clovers pressing against her forehead. She wore the simplest yet elegant long white dress. I looked at my surroundings, to see we were in a meadow. I looked back at Clove and saw her surrounded by all the tributes that died in the 74th Hunger Games. They all wore white, and all looked like angels.

Rue and Thresh clung to her. She let them go and ran to me. She jumped into my arms and held me tight. She moved back and stared into my eyes.

"You made it." She whispered. I clung to her hand. I closed her hand tightly around mine, and lead me to the other tributes. We are all wearing white, including me.

I feel bad to meet the tributes, especially those I've killed, but they all greet me with warmth. We stay in the meadow, and when night comes, Clove stays with me.

"Are we safe? Can we stay together?" I ask nervously. I don't want to lose her again.

"We'll be together and safe forever." She kisses me gently on the lips, and she's right.

We stay together for eternity, and watch as the Rebellion begins and wins, and watch as everyone moves on. We see the world change, but most importantly, we see everyone heal.

THE END


	10. Chapter 10: Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer: ****I, sadly, do not own the hunger games! BUT if I did, I would change a few things… BUT, since I don't own the hunger games, nor most of it's characters, the lovely and brilliant Suzanne Collins does :D**

**Author Notes: hello! this is the last one, and i wanna say thank you to EVERYONe who reads! BUT i want to just say that i have a new fanfic: Eyes Open. It is a annie and finnick one!**

**PLUS i am doing a haymitch and maysilee! so PLEAZE keep a look out for it :)**

_**Alternate Ending **_

_**Clove POV**_

I saw Katniss run, and I followed her. I threw my knife, aiming straight for her heart, but she dodged it. Damn, I didn't want to kill her hand-to-hand. I ran faster to her and we collided. I pin her down, she looks vulnerable and weak.

"Hey, District Twelve." I say weakly. She stops struggling. She must see the pain in my eyes. I don't want to do this. I bring the knife to her throat. I can feel the tears go down my face.

"You didn't protect her," I say

"You let Marvel kill Rue." I cry. I press it to her throat, and trickles of blood reach the ground.

"I know." She says simply.

"Did you leave her there by herself?" I ask.

"No, I sang her to sleep, and buried her in flowers." She said. I trust Katniss. I'm about to kill her, but I trust her.

"Make it quick," she says. She lifts up her chin. I feel horrible. She wants me to kill her. I don't want to. She helped Rue, and did as much as she could to keep her safe. I jumped off her.

"Just this once, District 12. For Rue." I left her there with her to run to my pack. I turn around but Katniss is still on the ground. She looks dizzy. She can barely hold up her head. I help her up.

"Peeta," she whispers. I nod my head. Katniss leads me to the cave they stay at. We arrive there eventually. Peeta is lying still and unconscious. Katniss drops to the ground and stabs the medicine in his leg. She collapses straight after, and a scary pool of blood begins to form. I clean her, and tend to her wounds. I feel bad, since it was my knife that caused this.

I look into our pack. I desperately want to know what we need. I look inside and see medicine as well. Two wrapped boxes are in there. I open it, and see three needles and ten pills. I don't quite understand. My stomach starts to hurt, and I clamp it down in pain. It's a cramp. I don't usually get them, only when…

And then I realize what the pills are for. I laugh loudly, and then clamp my mouth shut. "Clove!" I hear Cato yell. I leave Katniss and Peeta in the cave, and run out. Cato isn't quite far away, but far enough to ensure Katniss and Peeta's safety.

"Cato!" I scream out. He runs to me and embraces me.

"You scared me!" he yelled. His lips are pressed against the top of my head. He pushes me away and looks me in the eye.

"I killed the girl from 5." My eyes go wide. He killed Finch. I knew we would have to kill again, but the reality of it hits me hard. He pulls out the pack labeled 5, and gives it to me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I don't know. It's some sort of pill. It's blue, and says something that I can't make out. Menstru something. Do you know what that is?" A blush forms on my face, since I know what it is. I have the same pill.

Cato must realize what it is, because he too is blushing now. Cato asked for our pack and I tossed it to him. He opened it up and found the needles and the pills. Cato goes a darker shade of red and I try to hold in a laugh.

"Um, are the pills for your, um," he stutters.

"Period?" I laugh. I pull him down and kiss him on the cheek. To see Cato like this is funny, since it's near impossible for him to do this.

I grab one pill and swallow. I can feel the pain in my stomach tread away. Cato grabs my hand and we walk together till we reach the Cornucopia. I fall asleep in his arms, feeling safer than I ever have.

…

We wake up to the sound of a cannon. I jump off of Cato and look around. No one is there, but then we see them. Katniss and Peeta running to us. Behind them are strange creatures. The word pops up into my mind; mutations.

"Run, Cato!" I scream. We run to the Cornucopia. Cato lifts me to the top, and I struggle to help him up. Katniss and Peeta are closer now, and so are the mutts.

"Cato! We have to help them!" I scream.

"How?" he screams back. I grab the sharpest knife I can find and relax. I feel my heart rate go down, and I aim at the mutts closest to them. I fling the knife and the mutt goes down.

Katniss and Peeta are at the bottom of the Cornucopia. We help them up, and they scramble to the top. Katniss hugs me, and Peeta is sitting. We watch them try to jump up.

"Katniss, my leg," he wheezes. Katniss runs to Peeta. She's holding him in her arms, and Cato brings out our pack. He tosses Katniss a needle.

"Here. That should help him." Katniss opens the bag and sees the needles. She takes it out and before she injects it into Peeta, I stop her.

"Stop! It has nightlock in it." I say. Katniss looks closer and notices the unmistakable blood-purple glint in the serum. Cato yanks it off Katniss.

"Why would they give us this?" he asks. A feel a light bulb lighten in my brain. I take the needle and spill the liquid over my blade, and throw it at every mutt. By the time the sun comes up, they are all dead, and all that is left is 2 and 12. The star crossed lovers, and the killing machines.

We jump of the Cornucopia, and with great precision, Katniss fires her bow at me. Cato sees this, and throws his spear into Peeta's flesh. His cannon sound. Katniss runs to us with ragged rage, but Cato hits her. She falls to the ground. She is still alive, though.

"Wait, let me." I tell Cato. Even though Peeta is dead, I will still keep my promise. I walk over to her, and in one swift movement, I cut her throat. Her cannon fires, and Claudius is congratulating us on our great success.

...

We are in District 12. The final stop in our Victory Tour. I wait in their Justice Building, and a group of people visit me. Before me is the little girl that Katniss volunteered for, a handsome young man that looks like Katniss, and a blonde girl, who reminds me of Peeta, but I know she is the Mayors daughter.

The little girl runs to me and hugs me. "Thank you." She cries. The young man is the next to speak.

"I still wished she came back, but I appreciate what you did for her in the arena." The Mayor's daughter is crying, and they leave. Cato comes to collect me, and we go out.

The Mayor says his speech, looking sad and empty as always and now it is our turn to speak. Cato peaks first, saying how amazing Katniss and Peeta performed, and how far they made it.

It is my turn to speak now, but what comes out of my mouth is unexpected. I don't talk about how well they performed, or anything about the games, but I talk about _them._

"I always liked them. From the first day, I had always admired them. They were so strong, and amazing. But when I met them, I truly liked them. Peeta was fun and happy. He truly did love Katniss, the way I love Cato. I always felt like I owed him. Not for saving my life, but for saving my _soul. _He helped me realize what a monster I was, and helped me change.

And Katniss, she was amazing. She had so much strength, and I guess she was someone I wanted to be. I can't blame her, or Peeta, for wanting to kill me, and now that I'm here, and can see he families they left behind, I wish I did die in there, and they survived. To the Everdeen and Mellark family, I would like to share my winnings with you, because I still owe your beautiful children for saving me. I know this is nothing compared to the horribleness of losing your child, but I do hope life will be easier for you if you receive it."

I step away from the microphone, but everyone stares at me in shock, even the drunken mentor. We walk away, but then for some strange reason, I turn back. And that's when I see. The district is once again in silence, and once again saluting. Saluting me. I feel honored, and tears roll down my face.

We are taken away, but before we leave, Haymitch stops me.

"Hello, love. That was some speech." He slurs. He reeks of alcohol.

"Thank you. I felt that it was the right thing to do." Haymitch leans closer to me, and slips me a card.

"Read it, and call if you want." He says, and walks away.

…

We reach the train, and immediately, I read the card. In messy hand writing says:

_A Rebellion is starting. In, or out? Call. 12001_

I scrunch the paper and burn it straight after. I grab the phone and dial the number.

"Are ya in, love?"

"Yes, I'm in."


End file.
